totallyspiesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Micheal
Micheal is the psychotic, vain and abusive older brother of Mandy and the Spies' new nemesis. While attending to the same college as her sister and the spies, he is actaully a young gangster, a member of the Violet Serpent Crime Syndicate and enemy of WHOOP and is actaully very abusive with Mandy. When he first met the spies, he actaully charmed them by standing up to his sister. At first the spies were attracted to him, but when they got to know that he was not only like his sister in nature, but also much worse than she could ever be as they saw how he treats Mandy like Trash, looks down at everyone like their infior to him and are disgusted with his narcissism and lack of empathy or regard of anyone else in general. He is also has a sick lustful infatuation with the girls (particularly Clover and Sam). Unlike most villians in the show, Micheal is not a silly or incompadant buffon as he has been shown to actaully make efforts to kill people without hessitation, wastes no time in actively trying to defeat the Spies and does even more unspeakable things like murder, attemping to bomb the school regardless of who gets hurt in the process and is even implied to be a rapist. He replaces Terry and Tim Scam as the main antagonist of the series and is the Spies' greatest enemy, both in their social life as well as their WHOOP life. In the later seasons, durring a mission where the Spies were trying to stop him, he accidentally falls into a glass crusher, leaving his face permanently scarred. He later took over his boss's criminal empire in Beverly Hills. He also has a mischievous pet cat, "Lucy". Appearance Micheal has a very handsome appearance. He has black hair, pale skin and violet eyes like his sister. He also wears a black and purple italian suit, consising a black buisness like jacket, pants, a purple shirt with a black tie and black shoes, reminiscent of a Mafioso. He also has the Violet Serpents' purple snake tattoos across his body along with a tattoo of what appears to be the Grim Reaper. When his face got scared, his once Handsome face was filled with stitches and burns due to failed plastic surgery. He also traded his purple and black suit for a tan and red one with a black tie, he also wears a grey hooded jacket, a dark grey vest, a red t-shirt with a fanged skull logo and blue pants when blending in the streets. Personaility While at first appearing as a polite and friendly foil to his sister Mandy when first meeting the Spies, Micheal's initial behavior is actually a facade masking his true nature as a murderous cold-blooded killer with no regard for anyone, except himself. Much like Mandy, Micheal is narcissistic, vain, arrogant and egotistical, but is smarter and more malicious than his sister, enough to make her look a saint in complete comparison. His vanity equals Mandy as he is often very sensitive about his face, one of the most notable examples is when got angry when Clover threw a chair at his face and later kicked with boot it where it caused a huge bruise. His capacity for cruelty and callousness surpasses even Mandy's typical mean behavior, so much he actually mistreats her on a regular basis (which explains her rotten attitude). He has huge fetish with guns and won't hesitate to kill anyone with one. He is also a serial womanizer as he often cheats on his girlfriends on a daily basis and views them more property than human beings. He also has a sick infatuation with the Spies (especially Sam and Clover) for their attractive appearance (especially in their spy suits), but viewed them no differently than other women. He is also implied to be a rapist and a serial killer. When his faced got scared,his sanity began to slip and become more unhinged and even more murderous than before. He also developed a huge grudge against the spies for ruining his face. His personality also changed from an abusive womanizer gangster to a wild and raving lunatic. Relationships Mandy Micheal's relationship with his sister is dysfunctional as he often looks down at her and constantly abuses her every chance he gets. Micheal's mistreatment of Mandy is one of the reasons (if not the main reason), she is the bitter and mean person she is today. Mandy hates Micheal with every fiber in her body as he often tormented and bullied her ever since she was a child and did pretty cruel things to her, such as killing her dog because it wouldn't stop barking, breaking her shoes, pushing her off the stairs, vandalizing her room, breaking her dolls and even humiliating her in pre-school. Micheal's own disdain for Mandy stems from his parents neglecting him as she got the most attention and was considered the favorite, even though Micheal was the more successful, ambitious, motivated and hard-working of the siblings. Despite Mandy's usually mean behavior, even she is disgusted with her brother's sociopathic tendencies and behavior. Samantha ''' Out of all the girls, Sam was the one Micheal felt the most attraction towards (i.e. his favorite). At first, Sam did show interest in Micheal, but was unaware of the fact that he was Mandy's brother and he was secretly a criminal. When Sam and Girls found out that Micheal was even more nastier than his sister, Sam was horrified at Micheal's deranged ruthlessness. Out of all the Girls, Sam despises him the most, yet she is also the one Micheal wants the most. '''Clover Aside from Sam, Micheal has a sick infatuation with Clover. At first, Clover was madly in love in Micheal, but was unaware of the fact that he was Mandy's brother and he was secretly a criminal. When Clover and the Girls found out that Micheal was even more nastier than his sister, she was the most disgusted and repulsed by his sociopathic, despicable and amoral personality. Despite this, Micheal retain his infatuation with Clover (much to her dismay) and continued to make uncomfortable advances to her and the girls (often by force), only to be instantly rejected. Much like how feels about Sam, his relationship with Clover is akin to that of a stalker and is considered by Micheal to a good "fill in" for her, which made Clover hate him even more. Alex Despite his deranged infatuation with the Spies, Micheal doesn't have much attraction towards Alex, though he does find her cute. He looks down at her as a stupid naive child and only pretend to be nice only to humor her. Unlike Sam and Clover, Alex was the first to suspect Micheal, but still played along as she was unaware of the fact that he was Mandy's brother and he was secretly a criminal like Clover and Sam. When Alex and and the Girls found out that Micheal was even more nastier than his sister, Alex was shocked and surprised as the results exceeded her suspicion due to Micheal's unspeakable nature. After that horrifying revelation, Alex views him as a bully and crazy. In fact, she even correctly believed he was even crazier than even his sister and scarier than any other villain they faced before. Caitlin Before the Spies met and when Micheal attended Beverly High, he had an on and off again relationship with Caitlin as he often cheated on her by going out with her friend Dominique. In contrast to her and Dominique's sycophancy to Mandy, Micheal treated her more like his property than his girlfriend and was very abusive to her and Dominique. Dominique Before the Spies met and when Micheal attended Beverly High, he had an on and off again relationship with Dominique as he often cheated on her by going out with her friend Caitlin. In contrast to her and Caitlin''s sycophancy to Mandy, Micheal treated her more like his property than his girlfriend and was very abusive to her and Caitlin. Trivia * He was named after the mute ambiguously supernatural killer Micheal Myers, the main antagonist of the Halloween franchise. * He is similar to Tony Montana, the drug lord and protagonist from the movie "Scarface" and the crime lord Kingpin from the Marvel universe. He later developed a similarity to the Punisher villian Jigsaw, whom like was once a handsome man who got badly scared all over the face. * His Personality is very similar to Vega (Balrog) from the Street Fighter series, whom is also a narcissist and a cold blooded killer. * In comparison to other Totally Spies villains, Micheal is the most darkest character in the show, due to his abusive treatment of Mandy and his psychotic tendencies. He is also the first villain to actually use guns. Category:Villain Category:Males Category:Recurring Character